Forbidden
by furrytail1
Summary: Its been a year since the incident and the guilds been the same as always. On Lucy's way home one day she runs into two familiar faces and they tell her some important news. Horrible summary, better story! Sequel to Leaving, Hope you enjoy! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the sequel to my OHSHC and Fairy Tail crossover fanfiction! I hope you like this one, and if you haven't read Leaving then you should go read it! Thanks! ^^ I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR FRUITS BASKET!**

* * *

Lucy's POV It had been a year since the 'incident' as I called it. I was back on Team Natsu, along with Lisanna, I was able to pay rent without having to worry about how it was going to get paid next month, Levy was dating Gajeel, and I was happy again. I walked into the guild and everyone seemed happier then they normally are.

"Hey Levy is it just me or is everyone... happier?" I asked. She smiled happily and grabbed my hands and swung me around.

"Of course were happier today! Its the day you came back to Fairy Tail!" She said laughing and hugging me quickly before Gajeel came up. I smiled and laughed to before heading off to Mira and getting my usual Vanilla shake. I sipped it happily and surveyed the area around me. Natsu and Gray were fighting again, Erza was breaking it up, Elfman was complaining about how no one was being a man, Gajeel and Levy were talking and laughing together, Jet and Droy were moping, although they were still happy,and even Mira seemed more chipper then normal! I smiled happily and finished my shake before going to hang out with Levy, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, and Lisanna.

***Who knows how many hours later***

I yawned, exhausted. Today was a tiring day, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, and I had all hung out together today, celebrating the reunion of Team Natsu. It was now around 8 O'Clock and I was walking along the ledge next to the water, careful not to fall in. I was almost to my apartment when I heard someone call my name. Curious I turned and looked behind me, thinking that maybe Natsu and Happy were going to bug me till I let them stay over at my house, but I was shocked when I saw who it was.

"Kyo?...Yuki?!" I asked in surprise almost falling in the water in shock. Shakily I got off from the ledge and watched as they ran up to me and hugged me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked happy and surprised at the same time.

"Why dont we go somewhere to tell you, and not out in the open?" Yuki asked. I nodded and led them to my house. When we arrived I made tea and we sat around my table while Kyo told me whats been happening.

"Well, we came here to get you on Akito's orders." He said. I almost spit out my tea at the answer but swallowed and nodded.

"Why would he out of the blue want me back?" I asked setting my cup down. They both shrugged and I sighed but nodded. I had been expecting that answer.

"Well, why don't you guys stay here the night and I'll go with you guys tomorrow. Akito's not someone you just ignore. I'll tell my guild im going on vacation for about 2 weeks." I said going upstairs and getting some extra mats for them to sleep on. They nodded and started fighting about who was sleeping where and I just left them alone and went to my room frowning. Why would Akito want me back anyways? I mean he banished me years ago after my mom died, and after that I just lived with father. It was like I was never even a Sohma in the first place! Still frowning I curled up under my blankets and went to bed.

* * *

**Alright guys first chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day me, Yuki, and Kyo went down to the guild. My bags were already packed for 2 weeks, although I didn't really know if I would be able to come back after 2 weeks depending on what Akito wants. I sighed and pushed the doors open. Everyone was being there normal self until they realized who I was with.

"Hey Luce who are these guys?" Natsu asked happily, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"These are my cousins, Yuki, and Kyo Sohma." I said introducing them to the guild.

"Guys these are Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lisanna, my team." I said introducing them. They all greeted each other and when they were done Levy came up to me.

"So Lu-Chan you having a family reunion?" She asked smiling. I smiled back.

"Actually, I'm heading back to the Sohma house for about 2 weeks, I was going to ask master if I could go on vacation." I said. Levy looked a little sad but smiled soon after.

"Well you gotta promise that i'll be able to read your next chapter as soon as you come back!" She said. I nodded and headed up to the master while Kyo, and Yuki talked to the others. Knocking on the door I heard Master call for me to come in.

"Master, can I go on vacation for about 2 weeks, im headed back to visit some family." I said. Master looked up smiling and nodded.

"Of course, dont stay away from us to long child!" He said happily. I smiled back and nodded then headed back downstairs.

After we all said our goodbys, me, Yuki, and Kyo headed to the train station.

***After that amazing train trip-i-de-do-da...Dont ask...***

When we got off the train the guys took my stuff back to Shigures house and I headed off to the Sohmas main estate.

I should probably explain why I was banished. Me and my mother lived at the Sohma house, seeing as I was one of the zodiacs. Did I mention that? I'm the Grey Wolf, the forbidden zodiac. Anyways after my mom died Akito ended up banishing me, leaving me to go home to father. Father didnt like the Sohma house, and he decided to live back at the Heartfillia mansion and take care of the business rather then me and mom.

When I got to the Estate I was nervous. What did Akito want? I walked to the area Akito stayed in, remembering the path by heart. Even if it had been years since I had been here I still remembered how to get anywhere I needed by heart. Before Akito banished me after my mom died Akito would call me here whenever he was mad or just bored and would beat me. The other Sohmas did get punished, but not as bad as me. I never told anyone about these beatings, most just thought that I would be locked in that room for a while because I did something wrong, but they never knew the real reason. Truth is, like all the other Sohmas, I'm absolutely terrified of Akito. Sure the others are scared of him as well, but not as much as I am. When I got to Akitos building he was sitting on the porch, and smiled when he saw me.

"Ah, Lucy, its been such a long time since ive seen you! You've grown so much since then. Lets talk in here." He said walking into the house. I followed him in, still terrified, and sat in front of him.

"Your probably wondering why I've called you here." Akito said. I nodded and he sighed.

"Well, I had a reason for banishing you. Do you know what it was?" He asked. I thought. I thought it was just because I was the forbidden Zodiac, and when my mother died I had no one to protect me from Akito so he banished me.

"I thought it was because I was the forbidden zodiac." I said. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, it was because you dont transform when you get hugged by the opposite gender. Whenever any of the other Sohmas get hugged by the opposite gender they transform, but you might not believe me because of what I've done to you all those years ago,but that girl Tohru changed me. She made me a nicer person. Because of that I've seen how bad I was. I kicked you out because I couldn't control you like the others. I used the curse as a way to keep the other Sohmas with me. They couldn't leave because of the curse, and if someone found out they would have to come back here. I was able to control them all, and when I couldn't control you the same way it made me angry so I kicked you out. Now I see that I've done wrong and I dont want the others to fear me the way you do. I want you to try to teach them how to not transform when hugged. If you can do that then they can leave and, if they want, join your guild. Once everyone found out about how you joined the guild some wanted to join with you, like Momiji, and Kisa. Even Yuki and Kyo." He said. I was absolutely shocked to hear all of this. I still nodded but inside I was freaking out.

"I can try my best to help them." I said smiling. He smiled back and we both stood up. He hugged me and again I was surprised but I hugged him back.

"You should start with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. If you can help them then you can continue on here." Akito said. I nodded but before I headed back I remembered something.

"Akito did you send that guy to make everyone forget about me?" I asked. He sighed and nodded.

"I was still in my bad state and I wanted you to feel like you had no where to go, im sorry about that." He said. I shook my head smiling.

"Its alright, as long as your nice now." I said and headed back to Shigures house, still in a daze with what just happened.

*At Shigure's house...*

"He said what?!" Kyo asked jumping up. I nodded. I told them about how he wanted me to help them and they were shocked. I had met the Tohru girl and me and her made fast friends. I knew how she made Akito so nice right away. She accepted our curse, which is rare. I told the others about how i didnt transform and they were shocked. I never told anyone about that because of Akito, but now I could.

"Lets go get started right now!" Kyo said running to the backyard while we followed.

"Alright then who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I'll go." Shigure said. I nodded and sat in the grass along with Shigure.

"Alright we'll begin with meditating." I said. He nodded and everyone was quiet while we meditated. Really I didnt know what to do. This was just a way of buying time while I thought. I was born with this ability and I didnt even have to think about it when I transformed, or when I was being hugged. Its like I subconsciously do it. After a few minutes I thought of how I could teach them.

"Alright, now were going to see if you can transform without anyone hugging you, its easier than starting out with trying not to transform when hugged." I said. He nodded and I began.

"Alright, just imagine that someone is hugging you right now and what it feels like when you transform, and try to recreate it." I said and he nodded and closed his eyes. After a few minutes there was a puff and Shigure was now a dog. I smiled, happy that he turned and happy that I actually taught him how to do this! I squealed happily and hugged him.

"You did it!" I said happily. I gathered his clothes up and gave them to him.

"Alright go change back and then I'll teach you how to stay human without transforming." I said and he nodded and left. When he came back I had him meditate again and then started trying to get him to stay human.

"Alright we'll have Tohru hug you and try to think about her hugging you without transforming. This might be a bit of trial and error so dont worry if it takes a little while before it works." I said. He nodded and I was surprised that he was being serious and not his usual perverted self. I called Tohru over and she blushed but hugged Shigure. It took a little longer than normal but he did end up transforming, wich Tohru apologized about. She reminded me of Aries. After a while Shigure could hug Tohru without transforming and I was shocked along with everyone else.

"You did it!" I said happily and hugged him." He laughed and after we all settled down Kyo went next. After he learned how we moved on to Yuki, who learned a lot quicker than the others. After that it was late and we all had a celebratory dinner. After that everyone went to bed, but I called Akito to tell him about today, which he was happy to hear about and said I could come to the Sohma house and help the others there. I agreed and said I would bring Tohru to help. After that I went up to the room me and Tohru were sharing and told her about it. She agreed as well and I smiled. I was happy with the way things turned out today.

* * *

**Sorry if Lucy seems a little out of character in this one. I hope you like this chapter though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy next chapter!**

* * *

The next day me Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru headed off to the Sohma house to teach the others. Me and Tohru were talking and were almost at the Sohma house.

"Whats it like to be in a guild?" She asked. I smiled.

"Its amazing! Everyone there treats everyone like family. and you can go on missions and get money, or join teams, or stay solo! Everyday is an adventure!" I said smiling. Tohru smiled as well.

"Are you on a team?" She asked. I nodded.

"Im on the strongest team in all of Fiore. Fairy Tail, my guild, has a lot of amazing wizards and I couldn't imagine my life without them." I said. Tohru nodded, still smiling.

"So whats the story with the forbidden Zodiac?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I dont really know myself. I do know that there is another forbidden zodiac but no ones been born as them for decades. even I dont know if there will ever be another forbidden zodiac born." I said.

"Theres another one?!" Torhu asked shocked. Even Kyo and Yuki were shocked.

"Hey Luce, I didnt know there was another forbidden zodiac!" Kyo said. I nodded.

"Only the grey wolf zodiac knows about them. When the other forbidden zodiac is born I know because we are basically connected to each other. The forbidden zodiacs are close because we are basically forgotten by others and we only have each other. I do know the story its just fuzzy. My mom used to tell it to me. The grey wolf and the Whitetail Deer, the other forbidden zodiac, were once a part of the zodiac like the others, but one day, I forget what happened in the story, but the two zodiacs were forbidden among the other zodiacs by there god for doing something. I think it was along the lines of them both falling in love with someone that wasn't apart of the zodiac. Anyways, when they were both kicked out basically, they stuck together since they were both already very close. The wolf got food for the two, and the deer made them a home in a cave. After a long time the two got separated when the home caved in, leaving the deer inside, and the wolf out. The wolf stayed guarding the house after that, and the deer tried digging its way out. They both had such a strong connection that they both knew that they were still alive, but when the deer died the wolf lost its connection, knowing the deer had died, the wolf cried every full moon, to honor the deer, its best friend. The wolf wandered for many years hoping for the deers return, and when the wolf didn't know what else to do it went back to the god to tell them the news. The god was actually happy that the deer was gone and when the wolf told the god the news the god decided to throw a banquet with all the other zodiacs invited except the wolf. Thats where the other zodiac story begins. The god was malicious and horrible and the wolf never returned to the god again and decided to wander the Earth till the deer was born again. Now every full moon the wolf has to go out and howl to honor the deer and hope for its return. Its said that when the wolf and the deer meet again they will be strong enough to bring whole city's to their knees in defeat. This was actually the happier ending, the other ending is much more gruesome and i'd rather not tell it." I said shivering at the story.

"Thats horrible." Tohru said shaking her head and hugging me. I hugged her back and smiled.

"Every full moon you have to go howl at the moon?" Yuki asked. I nodded.

"I've been doing it ever since I was born. Even if I could somehow forget to go during a full moon my zodiac makes me anyway. My mom used to tell me that one time when she woke up in the middle of the night on a full moon she started to freak out when she saw that I wasn't in the crib until she heard me howling. My mom knew the story, but she didnt think that I would go howl at the moon at 2 weeks old." I said. After that everyone was quiet until we reached the Sohma house.

***In a training room with all the other Sohma's***

When we had arrived at the Sohma house everyone was happy to see me and we had a big reunion. Now we were all in the Sohma training room where we all learned our martial arts, yes even I knew martial arts but I never used it.

"Alright, when I was at Shigures I had them do this one by one, but I'll try this in a group. First I need you all to meditate, were going to try to get you to transform into your zodiac." I said. They all nodded and started meditating. After they all got into there zodiac form we all celebrated and had a little break before we did the next part. After the break I explained how they were going to do this next part.

"All right since most of you are guys you'll be hugging Tohru," I said. Tohru blushed and everyone nodded.

"Kisa, and Kagura you will be hugging Loki." I said. They looked confused.

"Whos Loki Sissy?" Kisa asked. I smiled.

"He's my celestial spirit." I said. I took his key off my key ring and opened his gate.

"Open Gate of the Lion! Leo!" I chanted as he appeared.

"Cool is that your magic we heard about?!" Momiji asked jumping around Loki. I laughed at Lokis confused face and nodded.

"Loki, I know you've been watching so you know about the curse and all." He nodded.

"Alright, you know what your going to be doing, and dont be perverted or i'll kick your butt!" I whispered the last part to him so Kisa wouldn't hear and he nodded again.

Everyone started and I sat back, being exhausted from everything ive done already.

Soon after everyone wasn't transforming anymore and everyone was more then ecstatic. We were all hugging each other left and right, enjoying the thought that the curse was essentially broken.

"Alright guys there is one more thing! I didnt teach Yuki and Kyo this yet but I did teach it to Shigure. Now that you dont transform you need to keep that ability in check. If you went outside and a girl or boy hugged you you would probably transform because you were thinking that you wouldn't. You need to keep basically a barrier up so you wont transform, even if your not paying attention. Every rare occasion if your caught off guard you will still change. I dont have to think about it anymore since I was born with this ability and even if im caught off guard i dont transform because my brain has basically been programmed to keep my transformations in check. Only if ive been really really really caught off guard, which rarely ever happens, my brain forgets about the barrier and I transform, but that hasnt happened since I was 3 years old." I said. the others nodded and I started teaching them how to keep up there barriers.

After we were done with that I went to Akitos area and the others hung out and celebrated. I sent Loki back a while ago and I was pretty tired.

"Ah Lucy, Hows the transformations going?" Akito asked as I bowed and sat in front of him.

"I taught them all how to stay human without transforming. They may have some times if there caught off gaurd where they will transform but they are very minimal and wont happen that often." I said. Akito smiled and nodded and we both stood up.

"I'll go tell them about being able to joining the guild if they want." Akito said. I nodded and we both headed to the dining room where everyone was eating and having fun. When Akito walked in everyone silenced, sensing that he had something to say.

"I have heard about everyone's accomplishments today and I have agreed with you guys going to joining Lucy's guild if you want to, but only Lucy's. I want someone to keep an eye on you." He said smiling. Everyone cheered in happiness and we all had an amazing banquet.

***After the banquet* (Sorry for all the skiping around!)**

"Anyone who wants to join my guild be ready to go next week. I'll come back here to get you guys." I said as We left. They all nodded and we headed home.

"Do you guys want to join my guild?" I asked when we were almost home.

"I want to! Maybe if I do i'll become strong enough to beat that damn rat!" Kyo said glaring at Yuki. Yuki glared back but sighed.

"I might as well, someone needs to keep an eye on that stupid cat." Yuki said. I laughed as they started fighting. They reminded me of Natsu and Gray with all these stupid fights.

"I'll join to! I might not be able to do much but I can at least help out." Tohru said. I nodded and smiled.

"You can help Mira around the bar and help take orders. I know Mira would love the help. She's basically a retired S-Class wizard." I said to Tohru. She nodded and smiled.

"Whats an S-class wizard?" Kyo asked, forgetting about the fight, which Yuki sighed to.

"When you become a really strong wizard, or in your case, fighter you take a final test and if you pass you become an S-class wizard and you can take on the harder jobs that give you more money." I said. The others nodded as we finally got home and told Shigure the news. 

* * *

**Done with this chapter! See you next time!**

**P.S.**  
**I'm up for suggestions on pairings for Lucy. I'll have a poll up soon but here are the contestants:**

** (If you choose this please leave a comment on who you think should be her Pairing)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter took me three tries to write because the first time my laptop shut down, loosing the whole chapter! Second time I accidentally hit the undo button and everything I wrote was deleted, and when I went to open the save file my mouse flipped out and clicked save overwriting everything! And the Third time I went to take a break and my sister took my laptop and closed the document without saving! So sorry if this chapter seems a little sloppy and fast, but I just wanted to stop rewriting this chapter! **  
**Feeling: Angry and Depressed! :( **

* * *

The next day after we told Shigure we headed to the main house to pick the others up. When we got there we entered the house and Momiji jumped onto me and clung to me.

"Lu! I feel like i've been waiting forever for you to get here! Im so excited to get to the guild!" He said happily jumping in front of me. I smiled and patted his head. Hatsuharu stood behind him and there were two suitcases next to them.

"So are you the only ones coming?" I asked. Momiji nodded happily and I laughed.

"Alright, we'll leave right after I speak to Akito." I said leaving the room and heading to Akito. When I reached the room I told him we were leaving now and he nodded, asking that either we visit or he be able to visit us. I agreed of course and was almost out the door when i thought of something.

"Akito-Sama, can I tell the guild about the curse?" I asked. He looked deep in thought, and eventually he nodded, smiling.

"Just as long as they keep our secret. If you trust them I trust them as well." He said. I smiled and nodded before bowing and leaving the room to find Yuki and Kyo fighting and Tohru Momiji and Hatsuharu talking. I smiled and after telling them I was ready we all headed to the train excitedly. Even Yuki and Kyo.

*After the amazing train ride where they fought 30 monsters and 500 villains... Joking*

"Alright, we'll drop our stuff off at my house and then we'll head to the guild. I'll have to rent you guys an apartment as well, I'll barely be able to fit you all in my small apartment." I said. They nodded and we dropped our things off and headed to the guild. Momiji was talking excitedly to Tohru and Hatsuharu and Kyo were talking as well. Me and Yuki walked in silence and when we got to the guild I sighed.

"Alright, I got permission from Akito to tell them about our curse, but we'll have to talk to Master first about getting you all members of the guild. After that I'll tell the others about the curse." I said. They all nodded and I was about to open the doors when Momiji grabbed my sleeve. I looked down at him confused.

"Whats wrong Momiji?" I asked letting go of the doors and kneeling in front of him.

"They'll like us right?" He asked with a sad expression on his face. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course they'll like you guys! Who couldnt?! Curse or no curse you guys are the best!" I said happily. He smiled as well as the others and I stood back up, opening up the doors.

"Im back guys! And I brought some friends!" I said happily walking in with the others following closely behind.

"LUCY!" The whole guild screamed happily, reminding me of when I went and stayed with Haruhi because of the 'incident'. I shook the thought out of my head as everyone bombarded me with hugs and hellos.

"So who are these guys?" Natsu asked happily with Happy floating around him.

"I'll explain later, but first we have to talk to master about something, then I promise I'll tell all of you about it after." I said. They all nodded and I lead the others upstairs and knocked on Masters door.

"Come in child." He said. I opened the door and Master looked up.

"Ah Lucy, you've returned, and you've brought friends!" He said smiling. I nodded, smiling as well.

"Master, these are my cousins, Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and our close family friend Tohru." I said introducing them. They all smiled and waved politely. (As much as Kyo can actually be polite.)

"Its nice to meet you all. So what do you want to talk about?" Master asked.

"Well, they heard about me being in this guild and they wanted to join as well. My cousins here cant use magic but they are absolutely amazing fighters, and Tohru wanted to help Mira-Jane around the bar." I said. Master smiled.

"Thats alright with me. Of course they can join! A friend of yours is a friend of the guilds! Welcome to the guild my children!" He said. the others smiled happily. I smiled and then hesitated before adding;

"Um... there's one more thing. I wanted to tell you first, but im telling the guild right after." I said softly.

"Go on child" Master said. I sighed.

"Well you know the story of the Chinese zodiac?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, some of the members of the Sohma family are cursed with being members of the zodiac. Everyone here except for Tohru is a member of the Zodiac, as well as the family I went back to visit. I am as well but im apart of the Forbidden zodiac." I said quietly, keeping my eyes downcast as well as everyone else. It was quiet in the room until master spoke again.

"Thats alright child, a curse is a curse, you cant change the way things turned out in life, so you may as well except it. I'm sure everyone else in the guild will understand as well." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks master." He nodded.

"Well we should get to telling the brats about your announcement." He said jumping off his chair and heading out the door. We followed and Master jumped on the banister of the balcony overlooking the guild hall.

"Alright children listen up! Lucy's got an important announcement to tell you all!" He said quieting the whole guild. They looked expectantly towards me and I sighed but smiled.

(And OF COURSE everything I wrote after this decided to be replaced with this weird URL and saved itself that way EVEN THOUGH I DIDNT SAVE IT LIKE THAT, so everything after this is just a rush, sorry but im tired of writing this chapter and I just wanted to get this up!)

"Well first these are my cousins Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Momiji, and a close friend of the family, Tohru. Side note, Yuki and Kyo are basically Natsu and Gray with how much they fight for no reason, and Hatsuharu basically has split personalities. White Haru and Black Haru. Dont mess with him in Black Haru mode, its suicide. Im talking to you Natsu, dont even think about it." I said. Natsu pouted and I smiled before sighing and starting the harder part of the speech.

After I recapped the story of the curse and me being a forbidden zodiac, and how I dont change as easy, and how I taught the others to control it I was met with shocked faces. Me and the others waited in anticipation for someone to say something and when they did I sighed with relief.

"So I cant fight the Haru guy?" Natsu asked. I laughed and the guild returned to their normal happy selves after promising not to tell anyone. I got everyone situated with there guild marks and everyone partied in celebration of the new guild members.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter! I wrote a long one, hoping this would make up for last chapters shortness and sloppiness! Oh, I did finish chapter 4 and if you didn't know that you should go read it, its still under the name chapter 4 so if you read the sneak peak the rest is up now, so you can start where you left off!  
**

**P.S.  
**

**When the next chapter goes up the poll for who Lucy's pairing should be will close so vote now if you haven't, or if you want to again! The poll is on my profile, or you could leave your vote in the reviews and I'll count those in the final count! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Its the longest one i've ever wrote before!**

* * *

A week later I got an apartment with 3 bedrooms for Yuki and the others in my apartment building and Yuki and Hatsuharu were sharing a room, Kyo and Momiji were sharing a room, and Tohru had her own room. They all got used to doing jobs and I had payed for there first month so they could save up some money first before they had to pay rent. We were all hanging out in the guild and things were normal, Natsu and Gray fighting, Yuki and Kyo fighting, Momiji and Wendy hanging out, Tohru and Mira taking orders, and Erza trying to break up the fights. I sighed and drank my milkshake as I listened to the chaos around me. When the doors opened I didnt think much of it until Kyo tapped my shoulder. I looked at him and saw he was motioning toward the door so I looked. When I looked I saw Akito and Hatori. I got out of my seat and walked up to them with a smile.

"Akito, Hatori! What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. They both smiled.

"Were not allowed to visit?" Hatori asked. I smiled.

"Of course you guys can." I said.

"Hey Luce, who're these guys?" Natsu asked.

"This is our... God... Akito, and the doctor of the Sohma family Hatori. Hatoris the dragon, but before you get excited Natsu, no he dosnt know where the other dragons are, and, sorry Hatori, he turns into a seahorse, not a dragon." I said to Natsu. Hatori gave me a death glare and Natsu pouted, but I ignored them both when Akito started talking.

"We actually did come for a different reason then just visiting. I came to formally invite The Grey Wolf, and The Cat to be apart of the Chinese Zodiac once again." Akito said. My eyes widened in shock and I turned to see Kyo the same way as me.

"B-but were not allowed, im forbidden, and Kyo's basically banned as well!" I said to Akito.

"Well, I think some changes should be made. If you guys decide to be formally apart of the zodiac you can be apart of the new years banquets and you wont be... looked down on from the others anymore." Akito said. I looked to Kyo and saw that he was thinking about it.

"Only if Lucy joins, then I will." Kyo said. I hesitated as everyone looked at me. I looked to the floor and thought.

"I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow." I said. Akito nodded and we all went back to normal. Momiji was showing Akito and Hatori around and they were going to be staying at a hotel not to far away. I left soon after that and just wandered around the town for a while. Eventually I came back full circle a little ways behind the guild to where a cliff was. I sat down on the edge and watched as the sun set.

"Do you think i'm making a good decision? Going back to the man who banished us? Sure he is a lot nicer then he was before, but some things are unforgivable, and I think you know what im talking about." I sighed and saw the moon rising high in the sky and stood up. It was a full moon to be precise, and this was the place I always came to when I had to howl. Coincidentally it was extremely close to the guild, and it was the highest point that was mildly close to me. I didnt want to go to a whole other town and have to come all the way back after.I'm just surprised no one ever came to check out the howling wolf. I transformed into the grey wolf (Not much to it, shes a Grey Wolf with blue eyes) and started to howl as the moon rose to the highest point.

After I was done howling I laid on my paws and looked at the sky. Being the wolf had its perks, like the whole fur pelt that kept me warm, but then there was the obvious Forbidden Thing.

"I guess i'll just have to give you a call huh? Elizabeth."

*The Next Day*

Yawning I got up and stretched, seeing that it was 6:00 A.M. I smiled. Perfect time. I grabbed my phone (Pretend they have cell phones and stuff but its just powered by magic.) and waited as the phone rang. 1 time. 2 times. 3 times-

"Hey Lucy-neesan!" The voice on the other end said. I smiled.

"I was hoping you would be sleeping so you wouldnt know who it was." I said sighing and shaking my head in mock disappointment. The voice laughed.

"That wont work, you should know that by now." She said. I sighed.

"Anyway, I have some... important news to discuss with you, but you already knew that." I said.

"Of course I did, the anticipation of not knowing what it was was keeping me up all night, but you that." She said. I smiled.

"Of course I did. So we still cant read each others minds yet?" I asked.

"Guess not." She said.

"Well we just have to keep at it, we'll get it eventually." I said, seeing her nod her head in agreement as if she were right next to me.

"So, the usual Cafe?" She asked.

"Mhmm, see you there Elizabeth!" I said

"By Lucy-neesan!" Elizabeth said hanging up. I smiled and put my phone in my purse, getting dressed and grabbing my gate keys before leaving to the Cafe to meet up with Elizabeth. When I reached the cafe I could see Elizabeth sitting at one of the tables outside and smiled. Hoping she didnt know I was here already I snuck up behind her and was about to scare her when she said something.

"You should know that I already knew you were there." She said turning around smiling and hugging me. I smiled as well and hugged her back sighing.

"I was hoping you wouldnt be paying attention to me." I said sitting in front of her. She shrugged.

"You know I check in on you every once in a while, I guess luck isnt on your side, I checked right as you were sneaking up on me." She said. I sighed. Elizabeth was a year younger then me and she was only a few inches shorter as well. She had Brown hair with a white streak on her right bang and had brown eyes. She was skinny and always wore a black tank top and jeans and was just naturally pretty and didnt need any help with make-up. She is very shy, but once she gets to know and becomes comfortable with someone she becomes very outgoing is a very excitable person. We both have the same birthdays which makes things a lot easier, and shes basically my little sister, and I would protect her with my life, and she would do the same for me. Oh, One more thing, she's the other forbidden zodiac.

I'll explain later.

"You've grown." I said happily.

"You as well." She said smiling.

"How long has it been, one, two years?" I asked trying to remember exactly the last time I saw her was.

"Three years." She said. I looked at her in shock.

"Really?! That long?!" I asked. She nodded. I sighed and shook my head.

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked almost jumping in her chair.

*After recapping everything over the years*

It was silent. Elizabeth was processing things and I was sipping my tea that our waiter had brought me in anticipation. We never made major decisions without consulting each other first. Eventually she shrugged.

"Wow." She said. I nodded.

"I think we should rejoin. Akito has actually become a pretty nice guy since he met Tohru and it would be nice for you to be able to meet everyone else. We only had to stay hidden when the God was evil and mean, but the story never said anything about him turning good, or you being reborn in that case. I remember even from when I was one, how happy I was that you were the deer. I remember thinking you were the best birthday present ever! Now you could even join the guild, and the zodiacs and you dont have to be a secret anymore! We wont have to have these little conversations of how much we missed each other after 3 years of not talking for safety issues!" I said holding her hands. She smiled and looked like she was thinking.

"Alright, but are you sure our God will except us both, I mean he was only expecting you and the cat to join." She said.

"Thats alright, your big sister has a plan." I said smiling.

*About an hour later*

It was about 9:00 When I entered the guild and when I did everyone looked towards me, Kyo walking up.

"So did you make a decision?" He asked. I nodded and looked around for Akito.

"Ah, Lucy, have you made your decision yet?" Akito asked. I nodded.

"First I just have a question." I said. By now the guild was waiting around us in anticipation to hear what my answer was.

"Of course, what is it?" He asked. I sighed.

"What if I said the other forbidden zodiac was born?" I asked. Akito looked shocked.

"Theres another forbidden?" He asked. I almost face palmed. I never told him the story.

*After storytelling*

"So my question is, what if the zodiac was born?" I asked. Akito looked shocked still.

Would they be able to join as well?" I asked.

"Of course! Of course! I'm just surprised by the story is all." He said. I nodded.

"What if they held a grudge against you because of what happened, and since were connected... what happened a very long time ago." I said, hoping he would get it. He seemed to be thinking, but then his expression softened in sadness.

"I would understand why they held the grudge and I would just hope that we could eventually become friends, like we are." He said smiling. I smiled and nodded as well.

"Well its not my decision if me and Kyo join the zodiacs, its hers." I said gesturing to Elizabeth as she walked in. Everyone looked confused.

"Elizabeth meet Akito, Our God, Akito meet Elizabeth, The other Forbidden Zodiac. Lucky for you though, she dosnt like to hold grudges." I said. Everyone's jaws dropped and me and Liz laughed. Akito gained his composure as Liz inspected him.

"He did that?" She asked me in a soft whisper as she touched my arm. I hesitated but nodded and Liz looked back at Akito and narrowed her eyes. Eventually she sighed and I could feel her decision. What shocked me most was that I heard her say her decision, but she didnt say it. Dont tell me, I did not just-

"What?" Liz asked me, looking confused. I looked back just as confused.

"I didnt say anything." I said. We looked at each other in confusion, and then our faces lit up.

"We did not!" I screamed grabbing her hands.

"We did it! Finally!" Liz said hugging me and we jumped up and down in excitement.

"What just happened?" Gray asked Natsu. Natsu shrugged and I laughed.

"We read each others minds! We've been trying to do that since we were kids!" I said happily. Everyone looked shocked.

"Sorry to break the excitement, but I would like to know if I'm going to be joining the zodiacs now." Kyo said crossing his arms. I laughed and messed with his hair. (He had been standing next to me the whole time)

"Sorry, the answer is yes, we will be joining the Zodiacs." Liz said happily. Everyone cheered and started drinking and partying like normal. Liz and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Could I speak with you guys?" Akito asked. Liz became shy, which I was surprised didnt happen earlier, and I smiled and nodded and we (Me Liz and Kyo) followed Akito out to the back.

"I first want to apologize to all of you about what Ive done. I've never met you Elizabeth, and you never lived at the Sohma estate, but I'm still sorry for what happened in the story. Kyo, and Lucy, I'm extremely sorry for what I did to you guys when you were younger. I shrugged.

"It's all in the past now, I just hope we can all be friends now." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Secondly, were going to throw a party in honor of our new zodiac members. All of the zodiac will be attending, as well as everyone in the guild." Akito said.

"We cant fit that many people in the Main house." I said. Akito shook his head.

"We cant, from now on all Sohma and Guild events will be held in the Guild hall, including the New Years celebration, which will be coming up soon, and you do know whos year, or should I say, years, it will be right?" Akito asked. I was shocked.

"Its me and Liz's year is'nt it..." I asked. Liz looked confused.

"Every new year whoever's year it is they do a special dance during the banquet, and this year, since we are forbidden zodiac and not many people even know of us anymore few people know this, but we have the same zodiac years. Thats why it was a shock that you were born just a year after me because we didnt even expect me to be born into the zodiac. But we dont know the dance, we were never allowed to attend in the first place, and Isn't it tradition to have the banquet at the main house?" I asked. Akito nodded.

"Like I said before, were throwing away old traditions and making new ones. The newest traditions are that the forbidden and banned zodiacs are now allowed into the zodiac, as well as special zodiac events, and all events will be held at this guild, I've already talked to the master and he agreed happily to the idea. And about the dance, dont worry I'll let you choose two members for me to teach it to so they can teach you two the dance. That is still a tradition, and since theres two of you we can finally do the duet, so this will be one amazing New Years for the other zodiac members." Akito said. I nodded. The tradition he was talking about was the tradition were no zodiac members are allowed to see another zodiac member do the special dance unless its during the New Years celebration.

"Well, if we have to do this I'd rather Levy, and Wendy teach us the dance." I said. Akito nodded, and after saying his goodbys, left us three outside, but we soon joined him inside.

* * *

**This is where the chapter was going to end, but I decided to add the next part to this chapter as well as apologies for my horrible updates. Forgive me! ^^**

* * *

When we did though Natsu immediately ran up to me and Liz.

"So Luce, didn't the story of the forbidden zodiac say something like you two together would make you guys really strong?" Natsu asked. I smiled and sighed.

"Of course that's the only thing you really got out of that story, yes are pretty strong, no we wont fight you." I said. Natsu pouted.

"Aww come on Luce, Please~?!" He whined. I looked at Liz and she shrugged but had a slight hint of fear in her eyes.

_Blood, screams, fire, destruction._

"Fine, but were going out back. We'll meet you out there." I said taking Liz's hand and taking her to the corner of the guild to talk while Natsu celebrated.

"Are you sure about this? I mean we dont have to fight him, he picks fights with everyone." I said. She smiled reassuringly and nodded. I nodded as well and we went to the back of the guild, surprised to see the whole guild sitting around, even Master.

"Alright, I want a good clean fight... unless bloodshed is necessary." Master said as Mira hit him. He laughed and said he was joking before sitting back down.

"Start!" Master exclaimed and Natsu smirked before charging at us with his flaming fist which both me and Liz dodged. We were still a bit rusty since we both haven't faught together like this in years. Once I got more accustomed to the fight I waited as Liz still got her bearings and when she finally did she nodded.

"Finally the fight will finally begin!" Natsu said happily while getting ready to attack us with his flaming fist. Me and Liz held each others hands and started chanting in gibberish so quietly under our breaths that even the dragon slayers had to strain to hear it.

_Cries of horror and fear, the sense of chaos, the feel of her hand in mine, tears falling like rain, the cries of children and there mothers as destruction fell like shooting stars._

We continued our chant until we heard Natsu fall to the ground with an 'Oof' noise. I looked to Liz and she smiled happily.

'We did it!' She thought and I nodded in response and helped Natsu up. The fact that that was our lowest spell and it still managed to knock Natsu to the ground scared me, but I hid those thoughts just in case Liz was listening.

"I think that counts as our win." I said to Natsu and he smiled happily.

"Lets fight again, I know I can beat you this time." He said. I sighed.

"Natsu that was our lowest spell possible and it still managed to knock you to the ground." I said. He shrugged.

"One more fight, and this time use a better spell!" He said standing in a ready position. I sighed seeing as he wasn't going to take no for an answer and me and Liz got ready.

"Only one notch higher no more." I whispered to Liz as we dodged Natsu's fire fist. She nodded and we held hands again and started mumbling our spell in gibberish instead of below a whisper. When we finished the attack we opened our eyes, surprised we didn't hear anything from Natsu until we saw him unconscious on the ground.

_People were running every which way trying to find some safe haven, some screamed out that this was everyone's divine punishment, it started raining, there were bodies every where, but only two stuck out to me._

"Oh no!" I said rushing over to him along with Liz.

"You don't think we-" Liz started but I cut her off with a sharp shake of my head.

"We couldn't have we were trying so hard to stay in control this time." I said as Wendy rushed over. After using her magic she sighed in relief.

"He's just unconscious he should be fine when he wakes up." She said. I nodded, relieved, and Gray carried him to the infirmary room with me and Liz close behind. When he laid him down he smiled to us.

"At least this will teach him to mess with you two, maybe we can have some peace and quiet for a while." Gray said before leaving. I smiled.

"Not gonna happen, Yuki and Kyo are still up and running." I said. Gray laughed as he closed the door and my smile fell as me and Liz sat next to the infirmary bed, holding hands.

"We didn't mean to." Liz said sobbing into my shoulder as I stroked her hair.

_The two bodies stuck out like a sore thumb to me and Liz. Our moms lay dead on the ash covered ground. I could feel both mine and Liz's tears._

_**We didn't mean to.**_

* * *

**Done with this chapter finally!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! ^^ Thanks for all the amazing reviews! The poll will be shut off when you see this so the results will be at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

Me and Liz stayed next to Natsu's bed the whole day, feeling guilty for knocking him out. It took him a whole day just to wake up and when he did he acted as if it was no big deal that we knocked him out, but to me and Liz it was a big big deal. Natsu was about to get up and fight Gray claiming it was his fault somehow but I stopped him.

"Hey Natsu, I have a favor to ask." I said grabbing his arm. He stopped getting up and sat back down nodding.

"Well, our spell is a lot more powerful then you think it is, it only took less than a quarter of our magic to knock you out for a whole day! If it was anyone else we probably would've... well my point is is that, if you hear us saying our spell above a whisper please stop us, please. I trust you enough to do that for us." I said looking down at my hands. Natsu nodded and smiled.

"Thats what team mates do!" He said patting my head. I looked up and smiled happily.

*A few hours later*

After Natsu woke up and left he caused a big ruckus in the guild. Me and Liz hung out for a while alone still feeling slightly guilty until I came up with an idea. I talked to master about it and he agreed fully with the idea and said I could use one of the extra rooms on the top floor. I thanked him and left to find Liz as he told the rest of the guild.

"Alright brats listen up, that room over there is off limits to everyone except Liz and Lucy. Got it?" He asked. everyone nodded and he left as I told Liz what the room was for.

"The master agreed to let us use that room as a... training room for us to practice our magic in!" I said happily. Liz smiled as well and looked like she just won a million jewels.

"So Luce whats up with the room?" Natsu asked.

"Its somewhere we can practice our magic without hurting anyone." I said. Natsu nodded and I went to find Yuki, telling Liz I would be up soon.

"Hey Yuki, do you know when everyone's coming here for the party?" I asked him.

"I dont, and New years is about 2 weeks away as well, have you started learning the dance yet?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Akitos teaching Levy and Wendy the duet so they can teach us, and I wish it was your year to do the dance, Shigure told me your dance was 'Absolutely beautiful!'" I said in a mocking tone. Yuki glared and I laughed before heading up to the room. When I was inside I closed the door and sighed.

"You ready?" I asked Liz. She nodded excitedly and I nodded. We found a training dummy and set him in the middle of the room. We started off with our lowest spell, and when we used it the dummy rocked back and forth quickly, threatening to break off of the pole it was attached to. Me and Liz decided to go higher to the one we used on Natsu and I agreed seeing as it was only a dummy and we whispered our attack. The dummy ended up flying off the pole and to the other side of the room. We stared in shock.

"Alright, we dont want that to happen." I said nervously laughing along with Liz.

"Can we see what happens if we speak the spell normal?" She asked. I hesitated but nodded, remembering it was only a dummy. We held hands after I reattached the dummy and said the spell. When it was over we looked to see where the dummy went and were confused when we couldn't find it. That is until we saw a scrap of cloth on the floor and realized that the spell had literally blown the dummy to pieces. Me and Liz's blood ran cold and we both promised not to go higher then a whisper, although we already knew we didn't want to do that in the first place.

"We have to control the spell on the one thing though. Even though we were aiming for the dummy it still spread out through the room see?" I asked pointing to some of the boxes in the corner that were ripped from being hit by the spell. She nodded and I set up some boxes in the middle and we practiced.

After a while we were able to only attack one thing using our lowest spell but not in a whisper, and the next step after we mastered the whisper was to be able to focus on attacking just two things then three and so on and so forth. We left the room exhausted and went down to the bar for drinks.

"What have you guys been doing up there? The whole guild heard the explosions and it took everything we could to keep Natsu from going up there out of curiosity." Mira said wiping the wooden mug in her hand after giving us our shakes.

"We were practicing our magic. Its a good thing you kept everyone away, our magic was literally attacking anything near us." I said to her. Mira nodded in agreement and took peoples orders.

"Hey Lucy, Liz! How about we teach you the first part of the duet?!" Levy asked skipping up to us. Liz smiled brightly and I did as well, and we left to practice, our exhaustion long forgotten.

*A few Hours Later*

"No, no, your foot goes there." Levy said pointing to the spot next to my foot. I nodded and fixed my position and she nodded in agreement. Me and Liz were quick learners and what took Levy and Wendy a day to learn, we learned in a few hours.

"I have to admit you two, I'm a bit jealous that you learned it so quick. It took us a day and a half!" Wendy said happily. I smiled.

"Well I guess were fast learners huh?" I asked. They nodded and we left the room to get more drinks. It was getting late and when me and Liz finished our drinks and said goodby to everyone we headed back to my place.

"Hey Liz, why dont you stay here with me? Your house is like an hour away and it would take forever for you to get to the guild at that rate!" I said. Liz thought about it and then nodded.

"Alright, I'll stay here. We can go get my things tomorrow." Liz said. I shook my head.

"Leave it to me." I said calling Loke out and having him get her things for her. He agreed and after that was settled we all went to sleep after saying a thank you to Loke.

**Alright I counted up all the votes including reviews, and the result was a three way tie between Natsu, Yuki, and Hatsuharu. I didn't want to choose between the three so I asked my sister to pick and she chose Natsu, so I guess this is going to be a NaLu story as well! Hope you will still enjoy it!**


End file.
